Harry Potter and the Years After the War
by ofmiceandboobs
Summary: From straight after the battle to 5 years later. First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**_ This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure what to do with it, I'm on holidays so 1 chapter per 2 days probably. Some parts make no sense (I think) but yeah tell me in reviews! _

**About the Story: **_Starts right after Harry puts the Elder Wand in the Headmaster/Heasmistress' office and will finish until 5 years after the battle._

**Disclaimer: **_I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE :D_

**- Chapter One: -**

**Aftermath**

Harry Potter came out of Dumbledore's old office with Ron and Hermione, Harry quickly realised that they were hand-in-hand and he realised that the world was rid of Voldemort forever he quickly smiled to himself and then turned around to his friends and said "I'm going to go to the common room and get some sleep, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Alright Harry we'll tell Mrs. Weasley where you are so she doesn't start worrying." Hermione said.

"Yeah, bye."

So Harry parted with that and then he ran up to the 7th floor when he saw the Fat Lady talking to her friend Violet and she said "Password?" without even looking at him and when she did, she said to Harry, "Oh, it's you Mr. Potter, well go right in, because if anyone is a Gryffindor, you certainly are."

Harry said "Thank you." He ran into the Boy's Dormitories and went to his bead and he drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, as soon as his head hit the pillows.

Harry woke up with stiff muscles everywhere, there was no one in the Boy's dormitories so he went down into the common room where he saw Ron and Hermione asleep in each other's arms and then he saw Ginny, staring into the fire. Harry had just realised how much he had missed her over the past months. He then went up to her and started off the conversation by saying,

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost 64 hours." She replied.

"Shit."

"Oh, and Harry, I don't want to hear it."

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"How you did all of this for everyone's good. You have no idea how much shit I have had to put up with this year." She snapped.

"Fine, but just so you know, I missed you, a lot, every night I would check the Marauder's Map just to see that you were OK."

Those were Harry's parting words and he slowly walked out of the common room and went out the portrait. But then he suddenly stopped when he heard running coming from behind him and Ginny had flung her arms around him and pulled him in to a deep, passionate kiss.

They walked down to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, talking happily and freely and then when they went into the Hall, they stopped holding hands and Harry remembered what had happened to Fred. His insides turned and did flips as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned around and saw him there.

"Harry! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! ALRIGHT! DO NOT FEEL BAD! YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is my fault, did you not hear F-Fred died for me, and he shouldn't have."

"Harry James Potter, he knew what the consequences might have been and he died fighting for freedom and an amazing cause."

"Fine, but I will still feel bad." Said Harry.

"If you do, you won't come over to our house ever again." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Alright then"

Harry walked out of the hall crying, he had lost, many friends all because they were fighting for him and they didn't need to have died. Tonks and Moony had both died and now they're son would grow up parentless just like Harry had; he hoped that Teddy would get a very nice home and very caring people to live with like Tonks' mother Andromeda. Ginny had come up next to him and she had started comforting him and he could see that her eyes where red from crying as well.

"Gin, I love you" said Harry. And he hugged her tightly.

"I love you more, Harry. Mum says that we will be going home soon and then we will be back tomorrow for the memorial for all the people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Alright Gin."

Harry left with Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's and they all went to bed. Harry and Hermione had swapped rooms so Harry could be with Ginny (even though Ron did not approve) and Hermione could be with Ron. Harry had started having nightmares in the middle of the night all he could dream about was all the people who have died for him and then when Voldemort and used the killing curse on him in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny had woken him and they hugged for what it seemed for like hours and then they fell back asleep still hugging and all Harry was dreaming about was Ginny. He loved her. A lot. He hoped that she knew that.

They woke because of the rant Mrs. Weasley was going on about because they had half an hour to get ready for the memorial. Then she walked in Ginny's room and saw Harry in bed with her and she screamed.

"MUM! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER WE STOP EACHOTHER FROM HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE BATTLE! WE LOVE EACHOTHER AND HAVE FOR AGES! DON'T GO CRAZY FOR THIS BECAUSE RON AND HERMIONE AND DOING THE SAME THING!" yelled Ginny.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING OR FOR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" snapped back Mrs. Weasley.

After that Harry and Ginny both got dressed and went downstairs and apparated to Dumbledore's and Snape's Old Office which is now McGonagall's new office. The new headmistress had had the charm lifted for and hour and they had made it with 20 minutes to spare. Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall met them in the office and the caretaking minister took Harry away from the others and said to him, "You will have to say a few words at the memorial; it only has to go for a few minutes though so don't fret. The memorial starts in fifteen minutes so get ready quickly!" Kingsley left with a smile.

"Well, Harry, what did Kingsley want?" said Ron.

"All he said was that I had to say a few words at the memorial." He replied.

"Alright, do you want me to go up with you?"

"Yeah, sure mate. Thanks!" said Harry.

"Harry, I will go up and say something too!" Hermione said quickly.

"Hahah, alright then" Harry replied with a smile.

And with that they made their way down to the Great Hall where the memorial was being held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_Yes I know short chapter, I couldn't think of anything though._

**Disclaimer:**_ I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE._

**- Chapter 2: -**

**Memorial's and Plans**

In the Great hall there were names and pictures all up the front (not including Death Eaters), it simply looked beautiful. They had all stood up with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt came up the aisle to stand in front of everyone and talk to them.

"Thankyou all for coming," Kingsley started.

"We are here to remember all the people who died here in the Battle of Hogwarts a few days ago. Many people died here and they were all great people and they will be sorely missed by everyone." Harry looked over to George who had been crying.

"A few people will be saying something here and then we will say our goodbyes to these fabulous people" Kingsley boomed pointing to all the names and pictures behind him.

"Please give a warm welcome, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter!" Kingsley finished and a large round of applause rang through the cloud and Ron started.

"I am not very happy to say that I did not know all these people, but I am sure their spirits will live on forever!"

Hermione began; "Thanks, Ronald, and yes, these people rightfully deserve this as they would've been brilliant people!"

"Well, I did not know all of these people but they are amazing people for fighting against Voldemort and they all died for a good cause. I will miss all the people up here and even if I didn't know them, I will miss them for all they did in the battle of Hogwarts." Harry quietly left and sat down in his seat next to Ginny and the memorial went on for hours longer and they all mingled with all the other people and Ginny and Harry both left the hall and sat down just outside and started talking.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts next year, love?" said Harry.

"Maybe, I want my NEWT's I guess. What about you?"

"Not to learn, but if McGonagall offers me a teaching spot then definitely"

"What about your dream job becoming an Auror?" shot Ginny.

"I'm going to teach for a year and then go to become an Auror."

"Oh, alright then" said Ginny then she smiled.


End file.
